Seeing Red
by Slayer3
Summary: A series of vignettes in which our favorite characters get their revenge on our two favorite Sues.based on crazyroninchics Never Leave Fan fiction lying Around
1. Arwens Revenge

Title: Seeing Red

Summary: A series of vignettes in which our favorite characters get their revenge on our two favorite Sues.(based on crazyroninchics Never Leaving Fan fiction lying Around)

Flavor: Humor/Angst

Rating: PG

S/U: Kelly Clarkson "Since U Been Gone" , Evanescence "Everybody's Fool", Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing at all...nope...except for that one Legolas poster above my bed and that lotr calendar...but that's it. I promise. Pay no attention to the twin elves in my closet (smiles innocently)

A/N: This is only my second attempt at something like this, please bear this in mind. I've made sure that I haven't made any mistakes but if I have well just deal with it. I'm not perfect like our favorite Sue. I can accept constructive criticism. But any and all flamers will have a nice friendly chat with Mr. Pointy. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Arwen's Revenge

The Scene is the Coronation of the King of Men, a glorious celebration after the darkness of the War of the Ring. A time for all the peoples of Middle Earth to celebrate a new age, where the Shadow no longer haunted their steps, Mordor was defeated once and for all. But alas unbeknownst to most, there was an evil force darker than the Dark Lord himself, which was going to make its presence known. A force so terrifying, that no one not even the King of Gondor would be able to stop it. What is this force you ask? While the fellowship of the ring was on its quest to destroy the evil ring, two girls, from a strange land joined them on their journey. The girls wormed their way into the hearts of the group, in particular, the future king of Gondor and the prince of Mirkwood, along with any other male they happened to fancy along the way. Alas it seemed like there would be no stopping them, but that was until 'she' arrived. Who is this she? Her name is Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar, who was supposed to marry Aragorn son of Arathorn. She was to be the future queen of Gondor till a strange girl named Celeste had stolen her true love away from her. Through her ability of foresight she saw the many um 'things' that Celeste had done with her love. And to say that she was angry would the greatest understatement in all of Arda. She was fuelled by a hatred that burned hotter than all the fires of Mt Doom, with a wrath that would rival the Dark Lord himself. Behind the calm demeanor there was utter fury, she was determined to make them both pay, especially that wench Celeste. So there she stood beside her father and her two twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir, waiting for the perfect time in which to enact her revenge. That moment came when the newly crowned king made his way through the crowd with his 'new queen', he was looking through the crowd when he stopped suddenly, as if he sensed someone presence he hadn't counted on. Where he stopped was the very place where Arwen standing. Of course he didn't know Arwen was there, that was all about to change in a matter of moments. His sudden stop, caused his 'queen' to ask" Is something wrong Gornie?" it was at that very moment that the Evenstar took the opportunity to reveal herself. She threw back her hood, and said in a sickeningly sweet voice" Oh yes Gornie is something wrong?" To say that he was surprised would be the understatement of the yen. He the King of Gondor, who had fought many a foe, was held speechless.

"You didn't expect to see me here did you? Well Gornie, I have just one thing to say to you..." Arwen said with an icy glare. Suddenly music started playing out of nowhere and she began to sing:

_Here's the thing we started off friends_

_It was cool It was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah since u been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah yeah since u been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say _

_Is how I picture me with you?_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since u been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_Since u been gone_

_How can I put it? _

_You put me on_

_I even fell for the stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since u been gone_

_How come I never I hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But Since u been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want_

_Since u been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

_Since u been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you now I get, I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you, now I get_

_You should know that I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since u been gone_

_Since u been gone_

_Since u been gone_

When the song was over Arwen in dramatic fashion went over to where Legolas and Starr were standing and she grabbed the blonde elf and kissed him full on the lips. That action sent shockwaves through the crowd, but the Evenstar after ending the embrace walked calmly back to where Aragorn was , and said sarcastically "How's that feel Gornie? You think you could just to that to me! Well, think again! I knew one day I would get my revenge and boy does it feel sweet! Wish I could stay, but I wouldn't want to cause a scene now would I? Well have a nice life with your 'queen'...(she turned her deadly gaze to Celeste and said) Mark my words one day I'll come for you. I will hunt you down like the spawn of Morgoth that you are. Nothing will be able to stop me from slaughtering you like an animal. " when she had ended her speech she spun on her heels, and turned to leave.

Celeste not wanting to look weak in front of her 'new' subjects asked defiantly "Is that a threat?"

Arwen turned around and with a look that could've frozen Mordor over said in a chilled tone "No, my dear that is a promise." she then called for her horse and road off out of the city. Leaving all those behind to wonder what on Arda had just happened.

TBC


	2. Ewoyns Revenge

Title: Seeing Red

Summary: A series of vignettes in which our favorite characters get their revenge on our two favorite Sues. (Based on crazyroninchics Never Leaving Fan fiction lying around)

Flavor: Humor/Angst

Rating: PG

S/U: Kelly Clarkson "Since U Been Gone" "Behind these hazel eyes", Evanescence "Everybody's Fool", Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing at all...nope...except for that one Legolas poster above my bed and that lotr calendar...but that's it. I promise. Pay no attention to the twin elves in my closet (smiles innocently)

A/N: This is only my second attempt at something like this, please bear this in mind. I've made sure that I haven't made any mistakes but if I have well just deal with it. I'm not perfect like our favorite Sue. I can accept constructive criticism. But any and all flamers will have a nice friendly chat with Mr. Pointy. Enjoy!

Chapter two: Ewoyn's Revenge

Everyone in Minas Tirith was still murmuring over what had just taken place. A majority of people that were present were shocked, that one of the Eldar, especially Arwen Undomeil would do such a thing. Some people felt that she had gone crazy, or was under too much stress due to giving up her immortality. But not all of those in the crowd were surprised that something like that happend. There were at least three people who had a feeling that she would do something like that. The first two people who knew of this plot were her two twin brothers Elladan and Elrohir. Outwardly they were as shocked as everyone else, but inwardly they were applauding their sister for pulling off one the biggest pranks, they'd ever witnessed. Sure they had pulled off some pretty great pranks throughout the years, but this one topped them all. So when she informed them that she was planning to get her revenge on the new 'queen' of Gondor, they wholeheartedly supported her, they saw what that wench did to their sister, and were completely in agreement that revenge was abosulty necessary. There was one final person who knew of the revenge plot against the evil Sue. This person was intimately involved in the planning of this particular act of retaliation. Eowyn witnessed first hand the treachery of the 'queen', and decided that pay-back was most certainly in order. She understood why Arwen was seeking revenge. For not only had Celeste stolen Aragorn from Arwen, but she had disgraced the honor of her Uncle Theoden, and mocked the sacrifice of her cousin, Theodred these acts alone were enough to get the shield maiden to agree to participate in the plot for revenge. She had stood idly by while Celeste had wormed her way into the hearts of the people of Gondor, waiting, for the perfect moment, to serve her own cold dish of revenge. That moment came when the first part of the revenge plot came to fruition. Eowyn waited patiently while Arwen got her revenge. Now it was her turn, and she would certainly make it count. Not wanting to be outdone by Arwen, she was determined to make sure that no one would ever forget what happened on this day. So there she stood next to her beloved Faramir, her heart beating out her chest, adrenaline pumping, all the while trying to maintain a cool demeanor. After a few tense moments, she finally seized her chance at revenge. Eowyn suddenly stepped out from the crowd, and stood in the middle of the square. She quickly made her way to where Celeste and Aragorn were standing. When she stood in front of the 'queen she said with steeled resolve "I have only one thing to say to you my 'queen'…" with that music began to play, and she began to sing:

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that _

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she_

_never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie _

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore_

_it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool _

After the song was finished Eowyn returned to her place next to Faramir, who along with she had very satisfied look on his face. Meanwhile in Lorien, a sad song filled the air, interspersed with sobs of grief, a lone figure sat under a tree. Yes she had her revenge but somehow it felt so hollow, not as fulfilling as she had expected. So there she sat and poured out her grief and pain, in song:

_Swallowing me then spitting me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry on the outside _

_Anymore, anymore_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

As she finished her lament, she realized that right then Eowyn was getting her revenge, and for one brief moment she let a smile cross her face, then the more she thought about it, she began to laugh. Oh how she would've loved to have seen the look on Celeste's face. The reaction alone would be worth all the mithril in Arda. Soon laughter floated through the trees, replacing the cries of anguish and despair. Arwen was back, better and stronger than before. She was determined not to wallow in despair any longer. Leaving from her spot under the tree, she went off in search of someone to spar with, particularly someone named Haldir. Soon a plot began to form in her head, and a mischievous grin grew on her face. After she was done, all of Arda would know, not to mess with Arwen Undomeil.

TBC


End file.
